A user conveniently searches for and displays electronic documents via a web browser in his/her portable device. However, in a case where a large amount of information is present in the electronic document, it is difficult to display the large amount of information on a small screen of the user's portable device. Accordingly, a user is inconvenienced in seeking desired information bit by bit through a specific operation.